


Mishima's Family

by Astiassa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiassa/pseuds/Astiassa
Summary: Mishima is feeling worthless compared to the Phantom Thieves, so the group forces him to the Theme Park and tell him he's part of the Phantom Thieves family too. Hints of Mishima/Akira





	Mishima's Family

Akira didn’t know why Mishima had distanced himself. It just happened, without some big event to cause it (not that Akira knew of anyhow). 

Mishima used to be so excited to share info or talk about the Phantom Thieves. Now he only sent the bare minimum, disappeared from conversations when friends joined if he hadn’t already excused himself and recommended Akira go do Phantom Thief business. 

“Mishima, we haven’t really had time to chat lately. You wanna go to Inokashira Koen or maybe grab some ramen?”

Mishima smiled, “Oh, sorry Kurusu-kun! I don’t have any requests for you right now and I’m busy with the website, more server issues. Maybe next time?”

Akira frowned. “You say that a lot. You’re not avoiding me are you?” Mishima’s hand lifted from where it had been vehemently typing on his phone and touched his neck. 

“No, what makes you think that?” 

“You used to text me all the time, even when you didn’t have good requests.”

“I’ve just been busy, okay? It’s not easy when you’re the manager of popular heroes.” He frowned and aggressively met Akira’s eyes.

Akira raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Hey, I’m sorry. I was just worried. My bad.”

Mishima averted his eyes. “It’s okay. You’re right though: we really haven’t hung out lately. Though it’s probably boring hanging out with someone like me.” For a moment Akira was reminded of how Mishima looked when Kamoshida still ruled. Somehow he smiled. “You should just keep focusing on being a Phantom Thief.” 

“Being a phantom thief isn’t all there is for me and you’re not boring at all.” Akira’s phone pinged. Phantom Thief meet-up.  _ Shit- that was today _ . “I gotta go. Don't work yourself to death!”

 

“I  _ am _ boring. I’m just a zero.” Mishima leaned down over his desk.

—-

“Sorry I’m late guys.”

“What took you so long man?!” 

“At least he’s here now.”

“Let’s get down to business. What do you have for us this week Akira?”

—-

“Those sound like good requests. Is everyone in agreement?” The group nodded.

“Then it seems we’re ready whenever leader.”

“Is it okay if I checked on Mishima’s shadow again? He’s been avoiding me and won’t tell me why. He’s acting just like when Kamoshida was around; it worries me.”

“Yeah, I noticed he seems out of it too.”

“Alright, we’ll see what his shadow thinks then.”

—-

The shadow was crouching down. He held his knees to his chest and his head hung low.

“Why are you all here again?” 

“Mishima, what’s wrong?”

“Stop pretending to care about me! I know none of you care to talk with me.”

 

Joker sat down next to him.

“Mishima, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just leave me alone. Go do your requests.”

Joker hugged him. “There’s obviously something wrong and we’re not leaving or being a Phantom Thieves until you tell me.”

“That’s not fair.” Joker could feel the crumpled body convulse. “Just stop pretending you care. I’m sure you enjoy chatting with them,” he gestured to the rest of the Phantom Thieves, “more than me. Even though I’m your manager..

“I’ve never gotten to hang out with the team, not once. I’m your manager but I’m completely excluded. I thought I could be useful to the Phantom Thieves at least but I’m still ignored and disregarded. Even now I’m still just a zero to all of you.”

“That is not true Mishima.” 

“Unless you take my heart what you say won’t have any effect on me here you know.”

Joker gave him a squeeze and then stood up. He smiled. “See you soon Mishima.” He turned to the others. “Let’s go.” He strode past them. They glanced back at the shadow before following.

 

“You’re better out hanging with them. I’m not your manager, just a zero.. just absolutely nothing.”

—-

“Mishima.”

_ Huh? _ Looking up from his phone, he found himself suddenly surrounded by Akira, Ann and Ryuji.

“Hey, uh, what’s up guys?”

“We’re gonna go eat ramen. You’re not allowed to refuse. Alright let’s go!” Ryuji grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

_ Eh? Ehh?! _

“Wait-! I have work-“

“Do it later. The website can wait. You’re our irreplaceable manager; we have to make sure you take breaks and don’t overwork yourself.” Akira pulled him by his other hand.

“But-!”

“No buts! Unless, Mishima, you don’t want to hang out with us?” Ann stopped staring down with her fists clenched.

“No! That’s not what I meant! I just-“  _ Is she crying?  _ “Fine! I’ll go!” 

Ann raised her head, smiling, and jumped. “Yay! Mishima’s coming!”

_ She wasn’t actually crying huh.. _

—-

_ I wasn’t able to escape but it was fun. I haven’t laughed so much in a long time. Their laughing was so infectious.  _ He grinned.  _ They seemed happy having me around too... _

“Mishima, you’ll join us again won’t you?” 

“I’m not sure, work and all that…”

“Pretty please? With a cherry on top?”

Ryuji clapped him on the back. “C’mon man, just say yes.  _ You don’t know how scary Ann can be.” _

“Wait, what’re you whispering about?”

“Nothing. Mishima we’re going to the amusement park so how about it?”

Mishima met Akira’s gaze with furrowed eyebrows.

Akira smiled and ruffled Mishima’s hair. “It’s really fun having you around Mishima. You should come.”

Mishima sighed. “I’ll try to make it work.”

“Next week then? Oh, Mishima, exchange numbers with us~”

“Eh? Oh, uh- okay.”

“See you later!”

 

_ Am I really that much fun? _ He smiled a little to himself.

—-

“Oh hey Mishima!” Standing next to Ryuji, Ann waved. “By the way, can I call you Yuuki? You can call me Ann if you like.”

“Oh, sure, I guess.”

“You can call me by first name too. No need for honorifics.”

“Okay. Where’s Kurusu-kun?”

“I hope he’s okay.”

“He’s not answering his texts.”

“Again?”

“Again.”

“Wait, what do you guys mean by again? He ignores you too?”

“Yeah, all the time.”

“No way! I thought it was just me.”

“Speak of the… angel? Eh, something like that.”

“Sorry I’m late.” 

“It’s ‘speak of the devil, Ryuji.”

“You guys were talking about me?”

“Huh? Uh, no-“

“Yeah, about how you never answer texts.”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that?”

“Just sorry?!”

“You’ve been leaving poor Yuki hanging all the time! He probably thought you hated him or something.”

“No! I don’t hate him at all! I actually really like- when did you start using a first name basis?”

“Just now.”

“Mishima, can I call you by first name too?”

“Ehh? Uh, no.” He crossed his arms looking away and blushing. 

“Haha, someone arrived to the party a tad too late.”

“You can call me by first name anyways if you like though.”

—-

“Look! You can see the school from up here.”

“Yuuki, you aren’t scared of heights at all?”

“Huh? No, not really.”

“I’m jealous. I hate heights.” Ryuji had been covering his eyes the whole time.

_ How could anyone be jealous of me?! _

“I’m jealous of you. I might not hate heights but you’re all amazing. You‘re heroes. You can make any evildoer bow to you. I wish I was amazing like you.”

“You are amazing though? Yuuki, you manage the Phan Site really well and then hang out with us and go to school- all at the same time!”

“I guess. I’m not really confident about anything though. What people say always gets to me: It was bad enough for a while that I didn’t think anyone would think I was worth anything again. Kamoshida, my parents, my classmates- I’m just a zero to all of them.”

“Y’know Yuuki, we’re not as strong as you think. We all used to be less than worthless. I’m the reason the track team was stopped.”

“I couldn’t help Shiho when she needed it at most.”

“I got a criminal record and my family threw me out.” 

“I believe the only reason we’ve gotten this far is because we had each other to back us up, and if you need it Yuuki, I’ll back you up any day too.”

“Me too.”

“You are part of the group.”

“Thanks guys.”

“Hey, what are friends for?”

_ We’re friends?! I’m so glad we’re friends! I could cry tears of joy. Fuck, I AM crying tears of joy. _

Mishima sniffled. “Thanks. I’m really happy you guys invited me today. I didn’t think anyone would ever want to hang out with a loser like me. You guys are too good to be my friends but I’m so glad you are.” His voice cracked with hyperventilation and sobbing.

Akira and Ann and Ryuji all hugged him. 

“Hey, you’re our friend and manager. You’re part of the family too.”

Mishima hugged them back and buried his face into Akira’s shoulder.

—-

“You okay now, Mishima?”

“Yeah. I’m feeling a lot better now Akira. And, uh, you can call me by first name too if you like.”

“Yuuki, then.”

Mishima blushed beet red.

“Nevermind, just Mishima is fine.”

They walked out of the bathroom. Ann gasped. “Akira! What did you do to Yuuki? He’s super red now!”

“Oh, did you guys tie the knot and become an actual family already? You have my blessings.”

“Ryuji!”

 


End file.
